Dangerous
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: '"Now..." Duncan purred, scooting himself closer to Courtney. His lips brushed against the top of her ear, but she showed no reaction at all. "I'll give you a deal, Princess. I'll give you what you want, if you give me what I want."'


**Dangerous**

The green-haired delinquent smirked, catching sight of his long-term girlfriend sitting on the park bench. He knew that disturbing her was a bad idea, maybe that was why he wanted to do it so badly. Duncan was one to annoy the living hell out of Courtney on a daily basis, he found a sort of comfort doing it all the time.

"Hey there, Princess." He hissed in her ear from behind. Usually, Courtney would have shivered, or maybe even turned around and hit him over the head with the book she was reading. But, for some unknown reason, she remained as she was.

Duncan looked down at his girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows. Why had she not even moved an inch?

"Uh...Courtney?" Duncan asked. Again, nothing.

The punk threw one leg over the back of the bench and climbed over. He dropped into the seat beside his girlfriend and stared at her with worry in the corner of his eyes. This was un-Courtney-like.

Duncan stared up at her eyes. They were hard to see in the darkness of the night, but he was able to tell that they were scanning over the two pages in front of her at a thousand miles an hour. That was Courtney-like.

The delinquent took this as the perfect opportunity to mess with her. He slipped his hands in front of her, clasping his grasp around the top of the book. In one quick move, he snatched the book out of her grasp.

"I WAS READING THAT!" Courtney snapped. "I WANT IT BACK!" It may have been around two AM, and a lot of people may have been in bed, but she did not seem to care about how loud her voice was.

"You know what I want, Princess?" Duncan asked, his eyes slowly moving down Courtney's body. To Duncan, she was perfect.

"The usual thing horny eighteen-year-old boy's want?" Courtney replied sarcastically. Duncan smirked. "Please...Like you're getting anything from me now."

Duncan jumped up form where he was sitting and stood up on the bench. Courtney stared up at him, wanting to know what he was planning on doing. He got up on his tip-toes and threw the book over the highest branch he could reach.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Courtney screamed, knowing she was not going to be able to get the book back by herself. Only Duncan was going to be able to get it back for her now.

Duncan kept on smirking, sitting back down on the bench. Courtney was looking at him with her famous scowl. She was not happy, nor impressed with what Duncan had done. She had really gotten into the book, and he always seemed to ruin the good things for her. Why were they still together? Because deep down-deep, deep, deep down, they both still loved each other. There was just a lot of teasing on top of it.

"Now..." Duncan purred, scooting himself closer to Courtney. His lips brushed against the top of her ear, but she showed no reaction at all. "I'll give you a deal, Princess. I'll give you what you want, if you give me what I want."

"Give my book back and I'll think about going back to your apartment with you." Courtney replied, smirking slightly, but their faces were too close for Duncan to see.

He chuckled under his breath, and Courtney rolled her eyes. However, she knew he was up to something. Duncan was always up to something, and that something was never good for Courtney if it started with a chuckle.

"Now, now...We're not going anywhere, and you're not getting your book back." Duncan bit down on Courtney's earlobe and Courtney's face dropped to the floor at Duncan's words. She knew what he was on about straight away.

"No way, Duncan!" She hissed quietly, quickly looking around to see if anyone else was around.

It was only a small town they lived in; everyone else would have probably been home in bed by that time of hour. The only reason Courtney hadn't been was because she always found it more relaxing to be outside in the open to read her book in the early hours of the morning.

Duncan knew that was what she liked doing, and often enough he liked to try and annoy the hell out of Courtney by ruining her early morning reading sessions in the park.

"There's no one around, Court." Duncan told her, nuzzling his head into her shoulder. It gave him perfect aim for his lips to get at her neck.

Courtney gasped as Duncan started kissing up and lightly sucking at her skin. She knew she was fighting a losing battle with him, so she might as well have given in already. But Courtney was not someone who liked to beaten.

"Right here?" She asked, chocking back the need to moan. "Right now?"

"Mmm-hmmm..." Duncan replied, not moving his lips away from her neck. He was quite enjoying teasing her. He knew well enough that Courtney was slowly giving into him and his charm and persuasion.

Courtney knew Duncan's greatest fantasy was to have sex on the park bench. She thought it was stupid and disgusting, but they were already in this situation now. And she really wanted her book back.

The brunette slowly turned to the side, throwing one of her legs over Duncan's. Duncan got the idea and helped her shift her body onto his lap. He'd moved his lips away from Courtney's neck now, and the two had their foreheads rested on top of each other's.

"Duncan-" But he was already kissing her lips now. Duncan didn't want her to talk. Courtney talked too much in his opinion, and it could ruin the moment, or she could have talked herself out of it if he hadn't shut her up when he had.

Duncan's hand found themselves rested on her perfectly rounded ass. He squeezed it slightly, and Courtney only started to kiss him back with more passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tangled her fingers into his black hair, pushing his head closer to hers.

Their tongues found each other in Courtney's mouth, flicking and licking each other until they couldn't any more. They both had to break away for breath, but Duncan kept his head tracing kisses along his girlfriend's jaw line.

The delinquent's hands were now moving themselves upwards, slipping underneath the hem of Courtney's white-shirt. They kept on moving up, until they reached her bra. His fumbling fingers managed to grasp the clasp and undo it whilst bringing his mouth back up to meet Courtney's once again.

Duncan quickly moved his hands from underneath his girlfriend's shirt and brought them around to the front of her body, carefully starting to undo the buttons. Courtney could have swatter him away quite easily, but she didn't. She hated to admit it, but she was getting pretty turned on already.

By the time all the buttons were undone, Duncan was able to easily slip the shirt off and throw it onto the bench.

Courtney's padded bra was hanging loosely now as Duncan had undone it previously, and he took great joy in slipping her bra straps down her arms and throwing it with her shirt on the bench.

Courtney gasped as the cold air hit the whole of her upper body now. Luckily it was only a Summer breeze, that way they wouldn't catch a cold doing what they were about to do.

Duncan gave each of Courtney's nipples a pinch, earning more gasps from her mouth. Duncan couldn't help but smirk.

Courtney grasped the hem of Duncan's black t-shirt with her fingers and began pulling it up, over his head and tossed it with her own clothes. They were making a small pile now, something for Courtney to lie down on, and she did.

Duncan leaned over her, connecting their lips once again. Courtney's hands were rubbing Duncan's well-toned chest under her palms. Both of them were really enjoy the attention the other was giving them now.

The brunette moved her hands down, getting lower and lower with every slow rub she gave his chest. Finally they reached his belt buckle, and Courtney started to fiddle with it as fast as she could. She eventually managed to undo the buckle and the button and zip on his baggy pants.

It was hard, but Duncan managed to flip the two so Courtney was no on top. She leaned down, giving Duncan a slow and passionate kiss before sticking her tongue out and dragging it down the rest of his face. Duncan threw his head back, letting Courtney move her tongue down his throat and onto his chest.

The brunette grabbed the leg holes of Duncan's pants as she kept moving her tongue southwards. Slowly, Duncan's pants started to move down at the same pace as Courtney's tongue, until they were around his knee caps. Courtney moved backwards and pulled them down the whole way.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of Duncan's penis, casually making a tent in his boxer shorts.

Duncan wrestled her down to the bench in one swift move. Before Courtney could even process what was happening, her green leggings were being pulled down her own legs, revealing the sexiness of them to Duncan's face.

The green-haired punk dived back on top of his girlfriend, catching their lips on each other's. Courtney wrapped her arms back around Duncan's neck and forcefully shoved her tongue into his mouth. She may have been reluctant to do this, but now she was fully turned on.

Duncan hooked his fingers underneath her lacy lingerie, already feeling the wetness between her legs heating up in their passion. He pulled her underwear down in another quick movement of his hands, revealing her entire body into the night coldness.

Courtney shivered at first, before Duncan started kissing her bare thighs. Her face grew redder, flustered with anticipation as to what was going to happen next. It wasn't their first time together, but Duncan was very unpredictable. But that was the way Courtney liked it with him, though she would never admit it out loud.

When Duncan pulled away from her, Courtney began to breathe even heavier. She was already starting to feel lost without Duncan touching her. It felt so good; it felt so right, now she felt unwhole.

The punk quickly grabbed his baggy pants from the floor and pulled out a square silver packet. Courtney rolled her eyes at the sight. Trust Duncan to carry condoms on him wherever he went. He always seemed to have the 'I'm getting lucky' feeling on him, so he thought it was a perfectly reasonable reason to keep one on him, just in case.

Courtney had to hold back the drool and the gasps as she watched Duncan remove his boxers and slip the condom on the end of his penis. When he kneeled back down on the bench, Courtney's face went a lot brighter red than it had been before. She couldn't actually believe they were about to do what they were about to do on the park bench! This was not how Courtney ever imagined her sex life would take her.

The brunette gasped as she felt Duncan's head against her opening. She swallowed back the moan she already wanted to scream out, because she knew that was exactly what Duncan wanted.

"You sure you want to do this, Princess?" Duncan purred in her ear, leaning in close to her body again.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Courtney mumbled, unable to breathe straight. They had made it all this way and now he decided to ask her if she wanted to do it, Courtney felt like slapping him around the face a few times.

That was before Duncan pushed himself in. Courtney let out a loud moan at first, not able to hold anything back anymore. Duncan rested his head on Courtney's neck, pulling back out and thrusting back in again.

Courtney dug her nails into Duncan's back, scaring his flesh with every thrust he gave. The moans and screams were coming naturally and without warning now. Duncan grunted hard and Courtney threw her head back in pleasure.

The teenage girl could feel the hard bench under her back, even though she was lying on top of piles of clothes. She tried to ignore it, but it was hard as Duncan's body was pushing her down into the bench. Courtney was quite uncomfortable about the situation, but she was enjoying every passing moment of it.

"D-Duncan..." Courtney moaned, repeating his name over and over again. The more he thrusted, the closer she got and his name escaped her dry lips louder than the last.

Courtney could feel the lust and the passion weaving its way through her whole body. She tried her best to meet Duncan's thrusts by arching her hips forward, but he was too skilled for her liking. Duncan went harder and faster when he felt like it, then slower just to confuse his girlfriend's body some more.

"I-'M...D-Du-Duncan I'm..." But no words were forming properly in Courtney's mouth as she felt he ball of lust and passion growing in her stomach, move downwards, preparing pushing her over the edge.

Duncan stopped her from speaking with a sloppy kiss, pressing his lips to her in his own moment of immense moment of passion. Their teeth clanged together, but neither seemed to care as they both kept going with it.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled, breaking their mouths apart as her insides clenched tightly around Duncan's manhood as she came. That was what sent Duncan over his own edge, and he spilled over, filling the condom up to the brim.

Duncan collapsed on top of Courtney, who was already struggling to catch her breath. He moved to the side, pulling himself out of her. Neither of the two could breathe properly as the high of their orgasms were still in play for them.

"I-I love-Love you." Duncan chocked into Courtney's ear, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Suddenly the cold didn't seem to bother either of them now.

Courtney smiled, breathing heavily between her lips and teeth, "I love you, too..." She mumbled, nuzzling her head into Duncan's chest.

Duncan let out another chuckle as he stared up at the night sky. He could see a few twinkling stars behind the tree branches, but he didn't mind that he couldn't see it properly. To him, Courtney was enough to keep him smiling and happy for a while.

"What?" Courtney asked, knowing that was his famous bad idea chuckle.

"I was just thinking." He smirked, not turning to look at his girlfriend. "I should take your books away more often."

* * *

><p>AN: =O!

This is what you get when you mix an overly-horny teenage guy and writers block together...hehe!

This is dedicated to Aaron...He asked to write him a sex oneshot for him last night...This is what you get...LOL!

I don't think it turned out too badly...Do you?

I know I'm not the best at writing smut and what-not, but it was a pretty good try, right?...Yeah...Probably not ;) LOL!

Well...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
